Vom Feuer geküsst (Episode)
"Vom Feuer geküsst" (im Original: "Kissed By Fire") ist die fünfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alex Graves. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 28. April 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 16. Juni 2013 auf Sky. Inhalt Arya Stark ist Zeuge, wie die Bruderschaft ohne Banner über Sandor Clegane, genannt „Der Bluthund“, richtet. Ihr Halbbruder Jon Schnee muss sich unterdessen bei den Wildlingen beweisen. Und am Hof von Königsmund versuchen die Tyrells und die Lennisters mit strategischen Hochzeiten weitreichende Bündnisse zu knüpfen. :Text: Sky Handlung Es kommt zum rituellen Zweikampf zwischen Sandor Clegane und Beric Dondarrion, der mit einem brennenden Schwert auf seinen Gegner einschlägt. Ganz offensichtlich hat Sandor Angst vor dem Feuer, er schafft es dennoch, Beric tödlich zu treffen. Thoros von Myr springt auf den am Boden Liegenden zu und murmelt beschwörende Gebete. Arya zieht ihr eigenes Schwert, um den Bluthund zu töten, wird aber von Gendry zurückgehalten. Da richtet sich der eben getötete Beric auf, spricht und lebt! Tormund ist mit einigen Leuten, darunter Jon und Ygritte, auf dem Weg zur Mauer, um sie zu besteigen und die Schwarze Festung anzugreifen. Orell fragt Jon über die Stärke der Nachtwache aus. Jons Behauptung, es gäbe 1.000 Mann Besatzung, ruft Unglauben hervor. Nur Ygritte verteidigt Jon leidenschaftlich. thumb|300px|Jon bricht sein Gelübde mit Ygritte. Als er mit ihr allein ist, verwahrt er sich eindeutig gegen ihre Fürsprache. Aufmüpfig klaut sie ihm sein Schwert, läuft zu einer Höhle, in der sie sich auszieht, und verlangt von ihm, sein Keuschheitsgelübde zu brechen. Dies soll der Beweis sein, dass er endgültig mit der Nachtwache gebrochen hat. Zögernd gibt Jon sich ihr hin. Anschließend schwimmen sie in der heißen Quelle und Ygritte wünscht sich, diese Höhle nie wieder verlassen zu müssen. Bluthund verlangt sein Gold zurück, das die Männer von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner ihm abgenommen haben. Dies Ansinnen schlägt man ihm kurzer Hand aus. Arya ist außer sich, weil sie den Mörder laufen lassen. Locke übergibt Brienne von Tarth und Jaime Lennister an Roose Bolton. Dieser reagiert ablehnend auf die Behandlung, die man den Gefangenen hat zuteil werden lassen. Dann berichtet er den beiden, was sich am Schwarzwasser ereignet hat und befiehlt, Jaime dem Heiler Qyburn zu übergeben. Dieser versorgt seinen Handstumpf fachmännisch, obwohl er kein Maester ist. Die Zitadelle hat ihm damals ausgestoßen, weil sie mit seinen Experimenten nicht einverstanden war. Cersei Lennister setzt Petyr Baelish darauf an, die Tyrells auszuhorchen. Währenddessen speisen Tyrion Lennister und Olenna Tyrell miteinander. Er äußert sich besorgt über die hohen Kosten der anstehenden Hochzeit. Doch sie besteht auf eine extravagante Zeremonie und weist daraufhin, wie sehr die Tyrells der Krone in diesem Krieg finanziell schon unter die Arme gegriffen haben. Außerdem sichert sie ihm zu, die Hälfte der Ausgaben für die Heirat zu übernehmen, womit er sich zufrieden gibt. Gendry repariert Berics Rüstung. Er möchte als Schmied bei der Bruderschaft bleiben. Arya weiß jedoch, dass die Lennisters immer noch hinter den Brüdern her sind - ein Bleiben ist hier nicht sicher. Sie schlägt vor, dass er mit ihr zu Robb Stark geht, um ihm dort zu dienen. Doch Gendry fühlt sich bei der Bruderschaft zu Hause wie in einer Familie. Sie sagt daraufhin: „Ich kann deine Familie sein.“ Und er antwortet: „Du wärst nicht meine Familie. Du wärst meine Lady.“ thumb|300px|Die Leichen der beiden Jungen werde zu Robb gebracht. In Schnellwasser ermordet Rickard Karstark zusammen mit vier Getreuen die gefangenen Jungen Willem und Martyn Lennister aus Rache für den Mord an seinem Sohn Torrhen Karstark. Vor Robb gerufen, zeigt Karstark keinerlei Reue und verteidigt sein Verhalten. Robb lässt ihn ins Verlies werfen und seine Gehilfen hängen. Catelyn Stark, Talisa Maegyr und Edmure Tully vertraut er später an, dass er den Mord an den Jungen auf alle Fälle ahnden und nicht auf den Stand des Mörders achten wird. Die Drei raten dringend davon ab, denn Karstark ist ein zu mächtiger Verbündeter. Seine Familie gegen sich aufzubringen, könnte den Erfolg des Krieges gefährden. Doch am nächsten Tag vollstreckt Robb das Urteil eigenhändig und enthauptet Rickard. Thoros erzählt Arya, dass sie nach Schnellwasser gebracht und dort gegen Lösegeld ihrem Bruder übergeben werden soll. Sie erfährt überdies, dass er Beric schon sechsmal ins Leben zurückgeholt hat, allerdings bricht dabei jedes Mal ein wenig von Berics Lebenssubstanz weg. Zaghaft fragt sie nach, ob man einen Mann ohne Kopf zurückholen könnte, was Thoros ganz klar verneint. Stannis Baratheon besucht seine Frau Selyse, die in einer Art dunklem Verlies haust. Sie weiß genau über seine Beziehung zu Melisandre Bescheid und ist einverstanden damit. Nichts, das im Dienst des Lichtes geschieht, kann Sünde sein, meint sie, also auch nicht der „Sohn“, den Stannis mit Melisandre gezeugt hat. Selyse selbst hatte drei Totgeburten und bewahrt die Föten in Gläsern auf. Dann besucht Stannis seine Tochter Sharin, die im Kerker nebenan ihr Dasein fristet. Das Kind leidet an der Grauschuppenkrankheit, die ihr hübsches Gesicht entstellt. Shareen fragt nach Davos Seewert, doch Stannis muss ihr mitteilen, dass dieser wegen seines Verrats für immer im Gefängnis sitzt. thumb|300px|Jaime bricht in Briennes Armen zusammen. In Harrenhal nimmt Brienne ein Bad. Jaime kommt hinzu und ist so dreist, zu ihr in dasselbe Becken zu steigen. Bösartig behauptet er, sie wäre keine gute Leibgarde, Renly hätte sie ja genauso wenig beschützen können wie ihn selbst. Doch dann lenkt er überraschend ein und meint, dass er es leid ist zu streiten. Seit 17 Jahren verachten ihn die Leute, weil er den König umgebracht hat. Doch Aerys hatte ihm damals befohlen, Tywin Lennister zu töten, seinen eigenen Vater, und dann seine Pyromantiker angewiesen, ganz Königsmund abzufackeln. Jaime hat den irren König daraufhin ermordet, um tausenden von Menschen das Leben zu retten. Ned hat er nichts von seinen Motiven erzählt, weil dieser Jaime vom ersten Moment an vorverurteilt hatte. Aufgewühlt von den Erinnerungen bricht er in Briennes Armen zusammen. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert, besteht er darauf, dass sein Name nicht Königsmörder sei, sondern Jaime. Heimlich besucht Shareen Davos im Gefängnis und schenkt ihm ein Buch, damit er sich nicht so langweilt. Beschämt gesteht er ihr, dass er nicht lesen kann. Sie verspricht, es ihm beizubringen, und beginnt mit der ersten Lektion. Daenerys Targaryen plant, auch die Sklaven in der Stadt Yunkai zu befreien. Auf dem Weg dorthin unterhält sich Barristan Selmy mit Jorah Mormont und räumt ein, dass er sein Leben lang für miserable Könige gekämpft habe. Beide Männer sind sich einig, dass man an Daenerys als Königin glauben kann. thumb|300px|Grauer Wurm wird Kommandant der Unbefleckten. Derweil lässt sie die Offiziere ihrer Armee antreten. Sie hatte sie angewiesen, sich einen Anführer auszusuchen, und die Wahl ist auf Grauer Wurm gefallen. Daenerys wundert sich über diesen ungewöhnlichen Namen und erfährt von Missandei, dass die Unbefleckten am Tag ihrer Kastration einen herabwürdigenden Namen erhalten, um sie daran zu erinnern, wie unwert sie sind. Sie ordnet an, dass sich die Männer neue, ehrenhafte Namen geben sollen. Doch der Anführer möchte sich weiterhin Grauer Wurm nennen. Es lag nämlich ein Fluch auf seinem ursprünglichen Namen – mit ihm wurde er zum Sklaven gemacht. Grauer Wurm war hingegen sein Name, als Daenerys ihn befreit hat. Er wird ihm Glück bringen. Jorah und Barristan unterhalten sich weiter. Wenn Daenerys erfolgreich in Westeros herrschen will, wird sie gute Berater brauchen. Barristan hält Jorah allerdings für ungeeignet – schließlich hat er Wilderer in die Sklaverei verkauft. Jorah entgegnet, er habe Daenerys bereits vor Attentätern geschützt, als Barristan noch vor Robert gebuckelt habe. Jetzt seien sie beide gleich – Ausgestoßene. Robb steht ratlos vor einem Aufbau der aktuellen Kriegsschauplätze und gibt seiner Frau Talisa recht: Die Karstarks haben sich nach der Enthauptung ihres Lords von ihm abgewandt. Damit hat er die Hälfte seiner Streitkräfte verloren. Jetzt braucht Tywin gar nichts mehr tun, um Robb zu Fall zu bringen. Sie rät ihm, Winterfell zurückzuerobern, doch das hält er für heikel. Der Winter steht bevor und wenn seine Gefolgsleute erst vor einem warmen Kamin sitzen, wird er sie nie mehr dazu bewegen können, nach Süden zu reiten. Dann kommt er auf die Idee, Casterlystein anzugreifen und damit den Lennisters ihr Zuhause zu nehmen. Um die abtrünnigen Karstarks zu ersetzen, will er die Allianz mit Walder Frey wiederbeleben, dem einzigen Haus, das seine Neutralität bewahrt hat. thumb|300px|Olyvar flirtet mit Loras. Sansa und Margaery beobachten Loras Tyrell beim Kampftraining. Sansa zweifelt, dass Joffrey Baratheon sein Einverständnis zu ihrer Heirat mit Loras geben wird, doch Margaery ist zuversichtlich. Loras macht eine Pause und bekommt etwas zu trinken von Olyvar, der in Baelish' Diensten steht. Später landen beide im Bett. Loras erzählt Olyvar, dass er bald Sansa heiraten wird. Diese Information gibt Olyvar später sofort an Petyr Baelish weiter. Daraufhin sucht dieser Sansa auf und erzählt ihr, er würde bald die Stadt verlassen. Er bietet ihr an, ihn zu begleiten, doch Sansa hält das inzwischen für zu gefährlich. Allerdings scheint dieser Einwand vorgeschoben, da Sansa vom hübschen Loras eingenommen ist und in ihm eine Chance sieht Königsmund und auf andere Weise zu verlassen. Tywin ruft Cersei und Tyrion zu sich. Er glaubt, dass Robbs Tage nach dem Verlust der Karstarks gezählt sind. Wer also Sansa erhält, sichert sich die Macht des Nordens. Diese Pläne der Tyrells beabsichtigt er zu durchkreuzen. Tyrion soll Sansa heiraten, was dieser über die Maßen grausam findet. Dann befiehlt Tywin Cersei, Loras zu ehelichen und ihm Kinder zu schenken. Mit dieser Verbindung werden dann wohl endlich auch die Gerüchte über sie und Jaime zum Verstummen gebracht. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Sharin Baratheon *Grauer Wurm *Olyvar Tode *Beric Dondarrion *Willem Lennister *Martyn Lennister *Rickard Karstark Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Michelle Fairley als Catelyn Stark *Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell *Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon *Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Olenna Tyrell *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Ian McElhinney als Barristan Selmy *Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Richard Dormer als Beric Dondarrion *Mackenzie Crook *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Clive Russell als Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies als Edmure Tully *Noah Taylor als Locke *Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Jon Stahl als Rickard Karstark *Tara Fitzgerald als Selyse Baratheon *Kerry Ingram als Sharin Baratheon *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Philip McGinley als Anguy *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Will Tudor als Olyvar *Dean-Charles Chapman als Martyn Lennister *Timothy Gibbins als Willem Lennister Unterschiede zum Buch *Die Tyrells hegen zwar auch im Buch Heiratspläne für Sansa, allerdings nicht mit Loras, weil dieser der Königsgarde beigetreten ist; stattdessen soll Sansa mit dessen älterem Bruder Willas Tyrell, dem Erben von Rosengarten, vermählt werden. In der Serie taucht er nicht auf; stattdessen wird Loras als Erbe von Rosengarten bezeichnet. Galerie 305 Arya Gendry.png 305VomFeuerGeküsstRotePriester (2).jpg 305VomFeuerGeküsstRotePriester (3).jpg 305 Jaime Brienne.jpg 305 Olyvar Loras.jpg 305 Olenna Podrick.png 305 Petyr Sansa.jpg 305 Jon-ygritte-.jpg 305 Daenerys Grauer Wurm.jpg 305 Olenna Tyrell Podrick Payn.png 305 Robb Talisa 02.jpg 305 Robb Stark Talisa Maegyr.jpg 305 Robb Talisa 01.jpg 305 Martyn Willem Lannister Leichen.jpg 305 Beric vs. Clegane .jpg 305 jon Ygritte 01.png 305 Robb Rickard 01.jpg 305 Urteil durch Kampf von Sandor Clegane.jpeg 305 Tywin 01.jpg 305 Robb 01.jpg 305 Brienne 01.jpg 305 Tyrion.jpg 305 Tywin.jpg 305 Podrick.jpg 305 Thoros Beric.jpg 305 Olyvar.jpg 305 Locke.jpg 305 Brienne.jpg 305 Catelyn.jpg 305 Unbefleckte.jpg 305 Daenerys.jpg 305 Sandor.png 305 Cersei.jpg 305 Stannis Sharin.jpg 305 Jaime.jpg 305 Locke Jaime.jpg 305 Beric.png 305 Petyr Cersei.jpg 305 Willem Lennister.jpg 305 Robb Stark.jpg en:Kissed by Fire es:Besado por el fuego fr:Baisée par le feu it:Baciata dal fuoco ja:シーズン3第5話「炎の口づけ」 pl:Pocałowana przez Ogień pt-br:Beijada pelo Fogo ro:Sărutul focului ru:Поцелованная огнём zh:TV:第三季第五集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden